Many people suffering a neurological injury from stroke, cerebral palsy, brain injury, etc., have upper extremity impairments. Many have some shoulder and elbow movements, but are unable to extend their wrist or fingers to grasp an object. This is usually due to hypertonicity, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,293 as a condition where the flexor or extensor muscles in the upper extremities are spastic and resist positioning Dynamic splints can be used to offer slight resistance to hold joints in certain positions. An effective dynamic splint designed to be used for hypertonicity must offer enough force to balance the effects of the increased muscle tone. Such a dynamic splint is disclosed and described, for example, in United States Patent Application Publication No. US2003/10162634 to Farrell et al. Embodiments of the present invention present yet additional, alternative designs for a dynamic splint.